User talk:Bütterfly
Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests (under a new heading) to this page, and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Panty page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Story Page Improvemenstraza Hey there again. I've now made a general layout to the story pages and intend to make ones for the rest of them too. The only problem at this point (well, the only major one) is that the pages have a lacking story. If you compare Excretion Without Honor Nor Humanity and Death Race 2010, you can see how the first one has the summary and the latter only has a synopsis, which I copied over from Wikipedia. Judging from the History of the first link, you were the one that wrote the first summary. In my opinion, a detailed summary is better for a dedicated Wiki than a quick synopsis, so if you wrote it (or know a place where there are summaries for the rest), could you please keep up on the good work? I'll continue to work on the layouts of the remaining stories. --Mailia 22:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Psychid Welcomes YOU to the PSWGB Wiki! Hello there, ! My name's Psychid. Whereas I'm a (somewhat) new user here, myself, I happen to be good when it comes to welcoming other users to Wikis such as this. And since that's the case, let me be the first to welcome you to the official Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! The purpose of this very welcome is to inform you about the activities you can participate in on this Wiki and many other Wikis, besides editing mainspace articles. One of such activities includes editing your own userpage! By that, I mean adding some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us users can get to know you more. Another activity you can participate in is messaging other users! To do so, simply go to a user's talk page, type in your message, and presto! You, my friend, have officially mastered the art of messaging other users! Of course, when participating in this very activity, it is highly recommended that you: *Leave your message on another user's talk page, and not your own. That way, other users will be notified that they have received a new message(s) on the Wikia community. *Leave what is called your "signature" at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'). That way, we can easily keep track of which message is from which user. **Of course, you can customize your own signature, if you want. To do so, simply click on , which is the quickest and easiest way. From there, you can customize your signature, and you can do so in any way your heart desires. I suggest that you look at the coding for some sample customized signatures, such as my own, if you want an idea. If you have any further questions concerning this topic, don't hesitate to ask. ***Before I forget, when customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be customized signature will not work properly. I hope you have fun on the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I welcomed you to the Wiki, and already you're an admin (or have you been an admin already)! :O Congrats, my friend! :D Also, despite me not being an admin like you, can I create a "Welcome!" template for any new users who may join? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Template is Made! The template has been made! :D Feel free to protect it so that only admins can edit it, if you want. ;) Hope you like! :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you appreciate the template I have made, by chance? :| Just curious, is all. Also, I have some questions/favors I would like to ask you: *Do you want to be friends, even if we just met (stupid question, I know :P)? *Can I find you on any other websites? I can be found on sites such as FF.Net, the place where I'm the most active. *Out of curiosity, are you male, or female (once again, a stupid question :P)? *Please don't do it. *Who's your favorite character? Mine is kind of a tie between Panty and Stocking. Please respond! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's PSYCHID!]] He talks! ' 13:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. If I were administrator, I would definitely know. But I'm not. :P Apologies if this wasn't much help. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Thanks. I've never been welcomed like this before other than Sonic News Network.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Just call me Deepthroat']] 18:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Kuki Hey Ree! Just dropping by to leave you a little thank you note! I adore the new layout and the fonts are just brilliant. I made some changes to the rules page, if you would like to look it over, and I added a moderator category so our users can find us easily. Something that I would like to chat about is the merch page. Would it be too much to have links to the said items? I think it would be a cool feature, but it would take a bit of time to find reliable sources.Tehkukikookie 00:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Additionally, do you have an e-mail address that you wouldn't mind telling me? I wat to discuss a certain problem with you and I can't seem to find a PM link. xDTehkukikookie 01:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I knowww!!! I loved it so much! Its beyond beautiful! 'A' 'I'm one of those strange beasts who really likes a corset!''' 14:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello! I was wondering if I could help out on anything since its a bit hard to find anything to edit. I'm sorry if this is a bit of a annoying message. MissKneesocks 14:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right to work. Thank you for helping me. MissKneesocks 18:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Episode summaries format Hello, For the past couple of days I have been editing the episode summaries for spelling, grammer, and sentence structure errors. So far I have not been told if I am doing them correctly or doing them improperly. I just want to respect the wiki's guidelines since every wiki is different and have their own rules and guidelines. If you are able to, could you please double check my edits and let me know if I am doing anything wrong. Thank you and have a nice day.Ochrolv 02:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright well I will continue doing edits but due to time constraints of my schedule because of finals week, I could only do like 1 or 2 edits per day. Once my finals are done & return home then I will have more time to due more edits. I will refrain from major edits like a complete revision of a paragraph because my last edit I felt like I did too much. Let me know if I perform any errors that are not allowed as well as double checking my edits. Thanks. Ochrolv 04:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The first thing I'm going to do is checking for spelling and grammer. Then I will work on the revisions because personally it would require me to re-watch the whole series again (looking forward to them) so the ideas of the episodes stay fresh in my mind. Don't think that the episode summaries you worked on are not good, I mean from my perspective you have done a lot for this wiki mostly by yourself and thats an accomplishment that requires a lot of time. I don't know if you're the only admin for the wiki but you're doing a great job and don't think you're time and effort is being unnoticed. If something does comes up that I need assistance in like double-checking or sentence structure, I will contact you. Other than that, if theres something you need me to look at, feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your time. Ochrolv 22:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Brief's trivia Good Afternoon, I have noticed the recent addition to Brief's trivia about his appearances in episodes and his eyes. I can't help but feel like it should either not be included or moved to something like character notes. My reason behind this is because I think people would know this already and its not something people are not aware of normally. Like say a background character looking like Naruto appearing in episode 2a (I use a & b since most of the episodes are composed of 2 different stories). If you think its correct then it is fine but I'm just putting in my thoughts about. Thank you. Ochrolv 20:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about because I survived hell since it is my last final today (yesterday since it is just 12:30am right now) and I'm glad that won't ever again have the worst professor of my college experience. But anyways on to the subject of the matter. I say those notes should be removed from that section since its just filler content. You're idea on the characters appearance would be fine but there aren't that many characters in the series besides the 5 protagonists, 3 antagonists, and the ghosts of the episodes. If you feel like that would be a great addition then I say go for it. However, we do not know if there will be more characters in the future, that is if there really will be a season 2 of the series (I hope so). I am not really use to wikia community but from some of the other wikis I've seen, they would have it but the manga & anime of whatever series have many characters. Again, I am leaving it up to you and whatever decision you choose, I will support it. Thank you. 07:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoops just realized I forgot to log in and its me btw.Ochrolv 07:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hello, Ree. I was wondering if I could make a page for Stocking's relationship with the ghost she fell in love with in episode 9. Please take your time to reply, if you are busy. Have a good day, either way.